Daddy, Dearest
by lives2write23
Summary: Two years after moving to New York, Cory and Shawn learn that they are both going to be fathers. At first, Shawn handles the news better then Cory, but when Angela informs him that they are having TWINS, Shawn develops mixed feelings... First fanfic...


DADDY, DEAREST

Summary: Two years after moving to New York, Cory and Shawn learn that they are both going to be dads! But when Angela informs Shawn that she's having twins, the daddy-to-be has mixed feelings. 

The phone rings. A mans hand reaches down and picks up the cordless reciever.

"Hello?" Cory answered with Shawn standing right behind him. "Topanga? Where are you?........................... Angela?...................... O---okay! Sheesh.................... I'm not giving attitude!............................ Yea!................... There's no tone!............................... Okay!...........l-love you too............... Uh, I'm pretty sure yea..................... Ok bye!" Cory says hurring to hang up the reciever before Topanga can think of something else to say.

"What was that all about" Shawn asked

"Topy's a grouch!" Cory said rubbing his head. "Woman!" 

"Man am I sorry for you!" Shawn laughs "Angela's been extra-cheery lately!" laughs again While you've been dealing with the blair witch, I've had the joy in dealing with Mrs. Clause of central New York!"

"Shut up!" Cory hits Shawn on the forehead. "We are supposed to meet the girls at your place"

"Why?" Shawn questioned

"Boy do I not know! shawn gives cory a look I was too scared to ask!" Cory answers with a shiver. Shawn shrugs and the two boys head out. Three doors down from the Matthews apartment, Cory and Shawn go through apartment door number 532.

"Girls?" Cory calls out, popping his head through the door before entering completley. 

"They must be---" Shawn began but stopped when the two girls enter the living room laughing. 

"So...." Cory wonders. Topanga looks at him as if saying "What do you mean" 

"What did you need?" Shawn questions anxiously. Topanga and Angela look at eachother, then back at the boys, then back at eachother and bust out laughing. 

"Shawnie... I've never understood why men always say "I don't get women..." but now I do..." Cory said studying the two giggling girls. 

"Say, you two didn't happen to take a buncha drugs, now, did you?" Shawn asks confused. The two girls laugh even harder. After finally calming down, the girl look at the boys very seriously. 

"Cory..." Topanga says.

"Shawn..." Angela follows.

"We have some... Well some news" Topanga informs the two boys.

"It might be good... Might be bad... But................" Angela hesitates. "Maybe you should sit down, honey" Angela takes Shawn's hand and seats him on the couch. 

"It'd be a good idea if you did too, Cory." Topanga tells Cory, not moving. Cory sits next to Shawn.

"Okay..." Angela looks to the ground... Topanga nudges her with her elbow. The two look at their boys, who sit on the couch obviously loosing their patience.

"Just tell us!" Cory says in a grumpy tone.

"We're pregnant!" The two girls say at the same time. Emediatly, Cory and Shawn start laughing. The two girls stare at them making no facial expressions at all. Though they see that the girls aren't laughing, the two guys continue laughing. 

"Laugh all you want... Its true" Topanga shrugs... The boys still laugh.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Angela yells. Silence falls over Cory and Shawn. Long silence.

"Well?" Topanga and Angela urge the boys to say something.

"Wha-y-wel-he-b-b-b-y-well I mean I- I......You're wha?" Cory studders.

"You heard me" Topanga whispers and nods. Shawn stands up and walks to Angela.

"Angela... Honey how? Well I know how, but what! When?" Shawn asks, more together then Cory.

"We just found out yesterday..." Angela answers Shawn's question. Shawn laughs, not really understanding whats going on. "Aren't you happy?"

"N-- well yea! But sweetie... We're having a baby!" Shawn says... "We're having a.... A baby!" Shawn begins to understand and likes the idea. "I'm a dad and you're not! I mean I'm a dad and you're a mom! We're having a baby!" Shawn and Angela laugh happily and hug. Cory, on the other hand, has not moved or said anything. He just watches his best friend accept the news. Topanga stands looking from Cory to the hugging couple back to Cory. Topanga gets a look of worry on her face. Cory finally blinks and looks over at his wife, who now just focuses on Shawn and Angela. 


End file.
